Light in the Dark
by ProbablyEpsilon
Summary: Lucy isn't the ray of sunshine Natsu met in Hargeon. She's had a life Bouncing from one dark guild to another, never sharing more than a name with her "comrads", Not trusting them as far as she could throw them that's how you survive in a dark guild.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just kinda an idea i had floating in my head so figured i'd put it out here lol. anyways hope you enjoy cheers. Disc:don't own fairy tail or the characters.**

 **Lights in the Dark**

On the outskirts of a moderately sized town named Oshibana surrounded by an eerie forest filled to the brim with lifeless tree resides a large stone structure less run down then its surrounding environment. The building appears to be well maintained which is especially surprising considering the inhabitants, a group of dark mages known across Fiore as Eisenwald has made this place their guildhall.

Inside the stone, halls lie living quarters with a certain blonde girl lying about lazily on her bed, the only light in the room from the small half circle barred window in the stone wall. "*sigh* I should probably get out while I can. Far too many holes in Erigors' scheme for it to go off without a hitch. Then again I could stick around for the fireworks sounds amusing at least." spouts the girl as she starts playing with a set of keys consisting of gold and silver variety.

"You know they'll show up, especially now that I never came back. You sticking around is reckless and could wind you up in jail Lucy." said a man with an orange main in a suit as he appeared in a flash of light trying to contain his discomfort for the situation.

"Yeah I know Loke, but you can't tell me you're not a little interested in seeing these fools crash and burn" the blonde named Lucy replied with a slight chuckle waving off his unease.

"Lucy I re-" he was cut off as her smile fell and her look turned serious.

"I know Loke, it's not like I can leave this instant. We'll wait for the commotion when the wheels start spinning, unnoticed by your friends entirely, hopefully." the last word being muttered under her breath.

"They're no longer my friends I have sw-" loke attempted but was cut off by lucy raising her hand for him to stop.

"Loke they were your family for 3 years, that doesn't just go away, you're a living being, not a tool your emotions are stuck with you no matter how hard you try to, so cut the crap." lucy snarled at the spirit. Instead of deterring him these words only brought a smile to the zodiac leaders face.

"Thank you and best of luck princess." replied the lion spirit as he disappeared. Causing his keyholder to 'tsk' at the nickname.

Leaning back as she shuts her eyes attempting to get some rest before "all hell breaks loose" as lucy would say. As she slowly drifts off to sleep she thinks of the day she met her new (in Lokes words) "dashing prince" and a soft smile creeps onto the usually stoic face of the blonde.

Flashback

"Hmph. Is this all you bozos have to offer? I honestly was hoping for a bit more of a fight." proclaimed a rather zealous ginger wearing sneakers, cargo pants with a green coat and sunglasses as he stands over numerous dark mages who lay defeated.

"*sigh* Really!? You guys couldn't handle the pretty boy over there!?" exclaims a rather agitated blonde girl adorning a slightly baggy black t-shirt with a red star over the right shoulder, navy blue skinny jeans and black combat boots as she walks towards the ginger putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Hello, gorgeous. You know I'm not too fond of harming such a beautiful face so if you would kindly stand down that would be best for both of us." Loke states flirtatiously as Lucy rolls her eyes at his comment.

"Whatever let's just get this over with." says Lucy stoically as reaches for her keys. "Open gate of the Golden Bull Taurus" she mutters as a large humanoid cow with a battle ax appears before the blonde.

"A Celestial Wizard?!" shouts Loke with wide eyes staring in disbelief. While Taurus stares at his keyholders foe with solemn eyes. Eyes that did not slip by the blonde.

"Taurus are you okay do you want to sit this one out?" Lucy whispers out only for the two to hear the usual poker face blonde bear a face of worry for her friend/spirit which brought a smile to a certain gingers face.

"Yes miss lucy" is all the cowman replied With no pervy comment lucy knew something was up but trusted her spirit

"You really care for your spirits huh gorgeous?" states a still smiling ginger.

The statement caught the stellar mage off guard but quickly covered up her shock with a condescending tone. "Kinda my job as their wizard pretty boy. All Celestial Mages care for their spirits." she states matter'o factly. The ginger averts his eyes and says something she can't quite make out but the face Taurus made said he felt sorry for the mage. "Well let's get this over with Taurus." To which the only reply was him charging forward swinging his large ax directly over the Fairy Tail wizards head. Catching him off guard Loke barely dodged the blade and stumbled from the aftershock of the impact. Lucy took this as an opportunity to strike with her whip knocking the sunglasses off of Loke and leaving a large bruise on his cheek. As he was getting up the bull spirit charged again swinging his ax down on the ginger. Loke rolled out of the way using his glowing rings to hit the bull through the chest sending him to the celestial realm. Charging faster than the summoner could react the ginger was in front of her preparing another glowing punch. Just before it made contact the fist stopped causing the blonde to look at her opponent in question. "You okay dude?" was her half-hearted question.

"No" was the gingers simple answer it came out pained like he was barely able speak with his fist still raised and eyes covered by his bangs, this all made the blonde more uneasy with the situation.

After a few moments in silence, the blonde went to speak but was cut off by her opponent started becoming transparent fading in and out while collapsing to his knees.

"What the hell?! What are you doing?!" exclaim a now hyperaware blonde as she frantically looks around the would be battleground as if the answer would be lying there for her to find.

"Looks like our fights cut short beautiful" dryly chuckles the fairy tail wizard as his figure fades in and out of transparency.

Lucy being in her near frantic state thanks to adrenaline and curiosity begins to notice the type of energy or rather the fading of it coming from her former opponent. "What's happening to you?" she asks with a mix of concern and confusion as in her mind the pieces just don't fit together.

"Dying is the simple answer" Loke responds figuring there's not much else he can do so might as well give her answers.

"Why don't you just go back?" The blonde states in the same tone one would 'don't touch hot things to not get burned'.

The dying spirit before Lucy has a moment of shock then a simple smile crosses his face. 'Damn smart and beautiful did I have to die now?' the sound of a throat clearing snaps him out of his thoughts. Loke realizes he hasn't answered her and he goes on to tell the girl of his last master and her cruelty to him and his kin, of his stand to make her release them and how his actions killed her and his punishment for that. The lion recalls his tale with a sad smile not wavering in his actions against their mistreatment but saddened by his former masters' fate. A loud snort interrupts his thoughts

"Tch that's just plain stupid." she says in a bored expression. The lion spirit has a look of utter shock he bared his soul to her and she just disregards his misfortune, maybe he misjudged her capacity for cruelty. completely unaware of his moral dilemma Lucy carries on. "I mean if you were wrong then how are spirits supposed to deal with people who are cruel to them. This Karen lady is lucky she's already dead or she and I would have a little conversation on how she treats her friends." the blonde rants cracking her knuckles as the smile returned to the Lion spirit's face. "And that stupid rule is bullshit, saying that you killed her is stretching it if anything what she did was not respond to the change of contract that you proposed so if they want to get technical she made a novice mistake that you couldn't help. They want to get technical then they are just Wrong!" finishes the blonde as her words progressively rose in volume to where she was basically shouting at random things.

Then everything just stops, a rock Lucy kicked in her pacing froze mid descent, and the skies darken to reveal a starry sky. Loke has a look of borderline terror why the blonde just looks confused muttering something along the lines of 'have I been talking that long?' a dark vortex appears that channels the light of the newly revealed stars as the light gathers a figure of a Knight emerges in cyan/aqua, (teal maybe? Could be turquoise? whatever) from the vortex to stand before the duo easily dwarfing them as he compares to mountains. "Leo the lion, for your actions against your keyholder you have been hereby banished from the celestial world. This is irrefutable." 'Did he come here just because Lucy called him wrong?' his thought get cut short with a rather interesting claim.

"That's a load of Crap and you know it stache face!" The giant spirit's eyes widen at the defying tone and somewhat disregarding the nickname given to him. "Loke did nothing wrong and you know it. Hell even if you want to say he indirectly killed her I could say she didn't finish adjusting their contract and made a rookie mistake that got her killed" Lucy states not deterred at all knowing that the being before her is the Celestial Spirit King. "Even if you want to ignore the loopholes how are spirits supposed to deal with cruel sadistic keyholders? Just take it? Aren't you supposed to protect your people? Yet here you are punishing someone for doing just that." as Lucy throws flaw after flaw at the Celestial Worlds law a bright light emits from the girl giving a radiance similar to that of a new star, as her spirits no her friends formed at her side willing to fight for there keyholder and kins life.

As the light faded with the spirits, the Celestial King nods at the girl's words, Touched that she speaks so highly of his old friend after only knowing him briefly and understanding his circumstances enough to be willing to fight for him and make a good argument. "Perhaps the circumstances were unavoidable, her fate was her own. This once I will make an exception. Leo the lion, for your actions I hereby order you to serve the blonde girl Lucy Heartfillia, protect her with your life as she fought for yours."

"Guess you do deserve that crown stache face." Lucy states with a smile at his empathy for his friend. The Celestial Spirit King chuckles and gives a smile at the nickname the young summoner gave him.

"Farewell, my friends and let the stars be your guide" the king responded as a farewell and the light of day return with his departure. A bright light shines from Lucy's hip where her key pouch lay she reaches for the newest key one the ring and smiles as she turns to her new friend.

"We can work out a contract later but I think you need to rest up. Close gate of the lion." the lion spirit begins to depart in much brighter light then before, Lucy hearing his sincere 'thank you' before the light disappears entirely.

Present

With a loud crash Lucy is immediately up and alert, she looks around her room to find no threat but still hears the commotion from the rest of the guild building as she lets out a sigh. "Let's hope this all goes well." as she gets ready for Erigor's new scheme.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i'm pretty okay with how this turned out and i had to stop it where i did dry fro the cliff hanger but yeah this story is fun to right and i hope it's as fun to read. give me feed back if you want help me make it better and enjoy. Disc: don't own anything that would be FT creator. cheers**

 **Chapter 2**

With a loud yawn and throwing her hands up she begins to ready herself for her escape during Erigor's new scheme of the week, with keys and whipped strapped to her belt she exits her room in the Eisenwald HQ. Walking down the halls to the main room she sees grunts rushing to get ready and do things that probably should have been done day's ago in effort to not anger "the Reaper". Just the thought of the name makes the blonde roll her eyes 'I bet her spread those rumors himself, wouldn't surprise me'. Lucy's inner monologue was interrupted when she reached the main room.

"-play Lullabys' song to the guild masters, all light guilds will tremble before us, making are revenge oh so sweet. Ah, Dark Star are you prepared to squash these flies and have them groveling at our feet?" spouted Erigor addressing her after noticing her presence, with Lucy's only reply being a roll of her eye's. "Hahahahahaha as ready as you'll ever be i see." the wind mage booms with laughter his lackeys joining him not long after. "Addressing the plan we will head out to meet with Kageyama at once. Everyone move out!" All members heading to the door lead by Erigor including a reluctant blonde.

'Could have been a worse place to crash least these guys aren't smart enough to do any real damage.' Are the last thoughts of Lucy as she looks at the shrinking building.'

"Don't be so down Dark Star We'll get an upgrade, perhaps the King of Fiore's Castle"

Erigor cheers merrily.

"Or a jail cell." Mutters Lucy under her breath. Lucky for her, her guildmates are all caught up in their fantasies.

-Line Break-

As a train pulled into Shirotsume station bystanders went about their business boarding trains for commuting or visiting relatives unaware of the event's a certain group has planned. "Attention all flies, this station is now under the control of the dark guild Eisenwald. I suggest you run for your lives! So says the Reaper! hahaha!" Bellows the obnoxious voice of Erigor.

Lucy exits the train rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly at Erigor's "announcement".

When a train comes into the station with smoke emanating from some of the passenger cars. "Erigor the fairy's they're coming!" screams Erigor's right hand/lap dog.

Lucy tenses up at the mention. 'Damn! The fairies are on their way I need to clear out fast!' During her thoughts, a particular key starts warming up as if hearing them mentioned. 'I know you lousy lion I'm thinking here!' once again as if sensing the heat slowly fades. 'Okay I just need to wait for Erigor to start his monologue.' steeling herself Lucy takes a deep breath to calm down and sits back and waits for her chance.

"The Fairies are of little consequence to the plan Kage as long as you still have it?" Erigor remarks quirking an eyebrow looking for confirmation.

"O-oh yes right here" stuttered out Kageyama fumbling in his jacket for the flute and displaying it to Erigor.

"Excellent work, we'll have the council on their knee's in no time! They'll be begging for their lives… etc. etc. etc."

Recognising this as her chance Lucy slowly begins to slink away once she's out of view she takes off in a sprint as a flash of gold materializes beside her. "Lucy Fairy Tail aren't ones to go for subtlety they will charge in here right away, and you need to be gone, if they tag you as Eisenwald you won't be able to escape."

"What do you mean Loke? I've lost wizards before what makes this different?" Lucy asks not understanding why she can't get out if they catch what she looks like. "You mean like they'll know my face?"

Shaking his head the lion decides it's not worth the time going in depth. "No, Just trust me okay? They are persistent and dangerous and destructive… and not entirely sane… And-"

Shaking her head and chuckling slightly. "I get it Loke steer clear if I can" Lucy interrupts his rambling. "I'll summon you if I get into a fight but, it'll be easier to avoid one by myself okay?" nodding to his master the zodiac bids his farewell and wishes her luck in a flash of light he's gone. 'Now let's get out of here' she says in her mind as she continues running her way out of the train station. Taking a right around the next corner Lucy finds a group of her former guildmates laying defeated on the floor with a redhead holding one up by the collar with a pinkette and a raven-haired boy not far behind her all bearing aggressive faces toward the one being held.

"I'll ask you one more time what did you lot do with Loke!" The redhead growls at her captive. Meanwhile the bystanding blonde swallows at the mention of Loke already guessing who they were

"All I know is that Darkstar took care of em I swear!" responds the grunt frantically trying to pacify his captors.

"Who's this Darkstar dude? He any strong? Ohh! I want to fight em!" eagerly ask the pinkette lighting his hands ablaze and pounding them together.

"NO FAIR! I wanted this Darkstar guy!" shouts the raven-haired boy.

"Snooze ya lose popsicle! Haha!" taunts the pinkette to the raven-haired boy.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Screams the redhead causing her companions to shrink back with a muttered 'aye'. Turning her attention back to the Eisenwald member. "Now who is this Darkstar person?" She asks far too calmly.

Looking around the room her former comrade notices Lucy's presence and immediately directs his captors there. "Her! That's Darkstar one of the top wizards in Eisenwald!" he rambles as he waves in Lucy's direction. All three of the man's captors turn their glares to Lucy causing the blonde to push down the need to take a step back.

The redhead is the one to first speak up. "Is what he says true?" she asks raising a brow at the blonde glare never fading. Pushing back the need to shiver from the redhead's words Lucy holds her ground and her stoic expression.

"Loke? Never heard of him." Lucy states with a shrug, moving her finger up to tap her chin repeatedly as if in thought. "Wait, kinda orange hair big jacket flirts with everything with a skirt?" The blonde asks in a bored tone while waving simple gestures to emphasize her description.

"Yeah, that's him! Have ya seen him Deckbar?" Ask the overly enthusiastic pinkett causing all conscious People in the room to sweatdrop at his lack of attention span in the serious situation. Shaking her head Lucy is the first to recover.

"Sorry Doubt you'll see him again he's where he belongs, he went back home to the stars so don't worry about him." The statement came out in Lucy's standard bored tone sounding less like reassuring his friends and more like taunting her enemies. Lucy caught her mistake the second she caught the look in their eyes. All semblance of exasperation and what little friendliness the had on their faces gone and replaced by looks of utter rage. Opening her mouth to try and correct her mistake but she's instantly cut off by a fuming redhead.

"You monster! You have made an enemy of FairyTail and you will rue this day for your last remaining breaths however few there may be." She says in a cold tone and a flash of light changing into what her companions called purgatory armor also wielding a massive club with spikes carved into it. Opening her mouth to try to explain but the redhead charges Lucy.

Lucy immediately rolls out of the way of the descending club and goes for her keys taking out one that resembles a tiny golden ax. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull Taurus." with a swipe, a ding and a flash of gold a humanoid bull appears before Lucy guarding her against the redhead's incoming blow. "Thanks, Taurus." he replies with a pervy comment that makes Lucy roll her eyes. Not Expecting a hammer made of ice to throw her across the room while the redhead fights Taurus. "What the hell was that?" she mumbles in her daze.

"You messed with a FairyTail wizard which means you messed with the entire guild, in other words, you're screwed." Snarks the raven-haired boy stalking towards her with a look of rage on his face along with with a foggy mist coming from around him cooling down the room to the point Lucy could see her breath.

Lucy picks herself up unfurls her whip and takes a fighting stance. "Alright frosty let's go." as she is having a stare down with the ice wizard she barely avoids a jet of fire from the opposite side of the room by hitting the floor.

"You seem to be mistaken whatever-your-name-is, you messed with our family that means you messed with all of us, so we aren't gonna play nice." The raven-haired boy stated for the combusted pinkett on the other side of the room who is obviously fuming.

Lucy let out a dry chuckle "Didn't think fire and ice could work together." Lucy says as she gazes at the ceiling.

"We can't but you crossed our family so neither of us will sit this one out." The ice mage points out flatly.

"I'm done talking! You're gonna burn for what you did to Loke!" with that as their battle cry both mages charged the summoner. Lucy was pushing her limits dodging attacks of flaming limbs and frozen objects being thrown at her, and from the looks of things Tauros was at his limit Dealing with the redhead warrior, she needed a plan and fast. Amidst her thoughts she missed her feet being frozen to the floor and the column of fire coming straight for her, Lucy tried to pry her feet as the fire hurtled towards her, she had nos escape she closed her eyes and threw her arms up awaiting the impact that never came.

In a flash of light and a doorbell the fire was dispersed before it came into contact with the blonde and a silhouette walked through the smoke walking towards all three Fairy Tail wizards.(the redhead had long since defeated the humanoid cow creature) "That's enough Natsu, Gray, Erza! I won't let you try to harm Lucy any further!" All four wizards left in the room were shocked at that voice. (Eisenwald members having left during the fight so as not to die)

"LOKE!" All four wizards shout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: heads up i kinda rambled here not really important. thanks for the support on the story its good to know you guys like the premise. now to answer the question i got 'will i change their personalities?' some yes most i do will be slightly with exceptions like Mira i went with punk Mira because it fits with the theme i'm going for better. Lissana never 'died' so Mira didn't pull the 180 she did in cannon. I'll throw a few in hear or there but i will most likely have a backstory for them. anyways thanks for the support again and i like when questions are asked so thanks for that gives me an excuse to prattle on like this but anyways this chapter is kinda uneventful kinda just setup hope it doesn't feel rushed but yeah cheers enjoy. Disc: don't own fairytail or the** **characters**

As the smoke clears and the blast of flames flickers to embers standing before the Fairy Tail wizards is the friend they sought to save after he never returned home. Loke not sparing a glance at his friends and ignoring their calls to him turns his full attention to his key holder and take in her banged-up state. Lucy has slight burns on parts of her limbs with some singed parts of her clothing, she's shivering but it's faint, a smile crosses his lips at his master's will to not show weakness in battle but sorrow thinking she never shows it. "What did I tell you, Lucy? Avoid them entirely or call me you did neither! How am I supposed to help you if you don't summon me!" the lion is pacing a small area in front of Lucy and starts flailing his arms wildly as he continues his rant. "-if you would have called me you wouldn't have to buy a new shirt, and- what did you say?" The lion spirit turns to his mage after hearing a soft murmur only to find her with her gaze on the ground.

"I said you told me not to run and I couldn't make you fight your family… That would be cruel and I couldn't do that to you." Lucy mumbles low enough so no one but Loke could hear not aware of the enhanced senses of a certain Fire mage across the room. The Zodiacs eyes immediately soften looking at his key wielder and pulls her into a hug surprising everyone in the room summoner and spirit no exception.

"You're the kindest human I've ever met Lucy, Thank you for that, but I will protect you." The duo pulls from their embrace and smile at one another. The clanking of a sword hitting the ground bring the celestial pair out of their own little world and reminds them they aren't the only ones in the room. Loke pulls a fist up to his mouth and clears his throat trying to regain his bravado. "As I said I won't be allowing you all to harm Lucy." This seems to snap the mages out of their stupor and the armor-clad woman glares at Lucy.

"What have you done to Loke you Scoundrel!" accuses the mighty titania as she requires a new sword and sending the one she drops back to her armory. Lucy couldn't help but think 'Wow lazy much' and rolls her eyes, That action angers Titania and prepares to advance before she's stopped by the pinkette Dragon Slayer of all people. "Why are you stopping me Natsu?!" exclaims the ever impatient redhead.

"She's not our enemy Erza, Loke smells different ya but it's not a bad change he smells like her." Natsu tells his comrade shaking his head while trying to explain, he turns to his friends and they have faces like they just stepped in a puddle of puke. "Eww! No! Not like that! You pervs!" The pinkette shouts picking up on what they meant shaking his head and hands frantically dismissing the thought. "Anyways~ Loke smells less like death and more like the stardust that was faint before overwhelmed by the death, Luigi smells of stardust too and I heard what they were talking about a second ago, those aren't the words of someone trying to hurt people,"

"Let's say she hasn't hurt Loke, then why is she here?" Erza states straightening her back and folding her arms over her chest. To the members of Fairy Tail's surprise, the blonde answers them herself.

"I may have been with Eisenwald and making my break to get out of here and consequently it." Lucy states with a shrug as she casually strolls up to the group that was trying to kill her minutes prior.

"Why choose now to leave?" Titania states glaring at the blonde for a mix of abandoning her guild and being in a dark guild. The boys next to her mimic the redheads' actions and reasoning.

"Well for starters Erigor is nuts, like looney bin crazy, what they think they'll be able to pull off is just Stupid pointless and just plain dark, I figured the chaos would give me a decent chance to get out before they noticed." Lucy pauses then brighten and snaps her fingers as she remembered. "Oh and Loke warned me you guys would be coming so I should get out in case you did what you did a few minutes ago." Lucy finishes gesturing behind her to the battleground with craters, chunks of ice and burn marks scouring over the train stations floor. After Lucy's recap, Erza turns to her companions and promptly gives them concussions.

Erza turns back to the blonde and clears her throat. "You said that Erigor is planning something, what is it?" Titania more orders the questions, Lucy's only response to her demeanor is an eye roll but she answers anyway.

"Ever heard of Lullaby?" at the confused faces Lucy sighs and continues. "It's a cursed object, straight out of the books of Zeref, dangerous and easy enough to use that the idiots of Eisenwald can probably use it." looking up to see the questions in their eyes she decides to elaborate more. "If Lullabys' song is played anyone who hears it will enter a permanent slumber that means-" Lucy trails off sliding a finger across her throat throwing her tongue out and tilting her head to the side.

"They become mimes?" Ask and absurdly confused pinkette getting that being a mime would suck but why would Zeref make people mimes. Natsu's inner monologue is broken up by an armored fist forming a new bump on his skull and 'the popsicle' shouting at him 'No they die you idiot!' 'don't get how being a mime could kill ya but whatever' Natsu crosses his arms and pouts.

Lucy rolls her eyes at the light guilds antics and turns to leave with Loke on her tail. "Yeah, so I'd get right on stopping that if I were you guys, good luck Erigor Isn't that tough so you'll be fine." The summoner calls over her shoulder as she nears the exit. She's stopped by the powerful voice of Titania and she has to suppress the urge to tremble. 'Damn she's scary' Lucy mentally states as she turns toward the fairies raising an eyebrow.

"You will accompany us in taking down Eisenwald and destroying Lullaby." Erza tells the blonde summoner leaving no room for argument.

"And if I refuse?" Lucy asks in a 'you in what army' sort of way giving the redhead a challenging stare.

"You will be promptly handed over to the magic council along with the rest of Eisenwald, and charged with all Their crimes as well as the murder of a Fairy Tail wizard." The warrior fairy queen responds smugly very proud of her answer towards the younger girl.

"Wow, and here I thought you guys were supposed to be the good guys" Lucy grumbles loud enough for the group to hear causing all to laugh even Loke to let out a chuckle to which she sent a glare at him which he ignored. Lucy sighs "What do I get if I help you?"

"A clean conscious" Erza quickly replies with an arm cross and a nod.

Sensing the lack of incentive there Gray decides to chimes in. "And we'll take you to Fairy Tail to keep an eye on you, make sure you stay out of trouble and you get to keep some semblance of freedom." Gray states rather smugly knowing it's her best option.

"Hmm yes, that would be beneficial to all parties involved, though we would have to run it by the master." The redhead says thinking out loud tapping her chin working out the details in her brain.

"Not like I have much of a choice now is it" Lucy grumbles and starts heading to a different exit surprised when an arm is slung over her shoulder.

"That's the spirit Luigi! Now let's go kick some dark guild losers buts." Natsu says with a fist pump. "Ouch" Natsu howls as a third bump starts to form on his head.

"It's Lucy stupid. Anyway, let's go and get this over with fairies." Lucy states as the light guild wizards proceed to follow her.

"Guy's where's happy?" the newly recovered fire mage ask looking left and right in a poor attempt to search for his little buddy.

"Erza went on a knockout spree once she finished with you Flamebrain, Mira was next I think she just did that one for fun, then happy called her mean and the little guy didn't even see it coming." Gray says as he lowers her head and shaking it mourning the little furballs fate.

"SCARLET!" A demonic voice shouts as the ceiling shatters the roof and a dark figure lands before the mages. Lucy prepares for a fight as Natsu and gray take a step back to as not be collateral damage. The dark figure rises from her knee to standing and surveys the room searching for her scarlet haired Frenemy, instead of her eyes land on a blonde clad in black with some singed clothing and in a fighting stance. In a flash of yellow into purple the transformation falls off the newly arrived mage her hair falls her tail fades into the wind with her magic and standing before the group is a girl with white hair all the way down in black pants with a skull belt a maroon crop top also baring a skull and a challenging eyebrow raised her previous rage at the redhead put on the back burner. "Who's the blonde? Get a girlfriend Erzy" She asks Titania in a teasing tone ignoring the boys yell of indignation of how she guessed erza before them as they proceed to fight about who could get more girls.

Ignoring the white haired girls' snarky attitude she gestures towards the blonde. "This is Lucy former member of Eisenwald and she will be helping us to take them down then joining us at Fairy Tail."

Mira stands in shock that her rival didn't take the bait for an argument. After a few moments of collecting herself and realizing what Erza said the demon mage glares at the blonde. "You get one chance, screw it up and well~ let's hope it doesn't come to that." with no further words to Lucy as a chill ran down her spine at the takeover mages venomous tone, Mira ask Erza to fill her in on what's going on, the explanation goes well with few insults thrown as Gray and Natsu's fight comes to an end as well.

The group is ready to start heading out again as a blue blur comes soaring through the hole Mira made on her entry and a high pitched whine of "Natsu" as it rams into the pinkette and muffles of cries of don't leave me again are heard.

"Hey little buddy I was lookin for ya, now we're all together let's go! I'm all fired up now!" The Dragonslayer says lighting his fist aflame and slamming it into his palm as he charges off followed by a chorus of exasperated sighs from the group as they follow after him. A small smile crosses the stoic blondes face 'Guess there are worse people to be blackmailed by' Lucy mentally says as they head to stop Eisenwald.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **** **A/N: So here we are I am excited to see what you think also throwing little revisions on the previous chapters just fixing errors to make things more bearable and I'm happy with the writing and flow of this chapter but couldn't quite get to where i wanted to be but I'm really excited for the Erigor and Lullaby fights next chapter and i feel like a tease for having what i feel are two set up chapters and light skirmishing but I'll do my best to make the fights as hype as I've planed so enjoy cheers! Disc: don't own FT or characters**

As the group of mages continues their trek towards the rest of Eisenwald with the guilds former resident leading the way conversation seems to have stagnated even the pink haired motor mouth is quite as the wizards steels themselves for battle, but in Fairy Tail fashion quite is few and far between. "Lucy what can you tell us about our adversaries mainly the ones who pose a threat?" Erza asks their new ally as they continue on. Said blonde lets out a sigh as she turns to the group.

"As I said Erigor's the only real threat there but I don't think he'd cause any real trouble in a one on one against any of us, well maybe the cat." the blonde continues on ignoring the squeaky shot of 'Hey!' coming from atop of a pink-haired fire mage. "Honestly our biggest problem will be Lullaby, I don't know how lenient Erigor will be with its usage."

"You've been with them all this time, can't you at least make a guess if he'll pull it out in a fight? I'd rather not have naptime for the rest of my life ya' know," Badgers a not so cool-headed Ice mage waving his arms frantically. The only reaction he gets is a shake of her head before she turns back to walking forward.

"I haven't been with Eisenwald for very long maybe a few months and even so all I know is what I can see when he converses with others he's deranged and the scariest part is they believe in his words, the rest of them believe the loads of crap he spouts, they're all just drones that don't know the meaning of teamwork just don't get overwhelmed and you'll be fine. As for Erigor using Lullaby in a fight? I have no idea even as a 'top member' as they call me I've never really seen him take a fight seriously and I would keep to myself usually, I'm pretty sure none of them even know what magic I use." Lucy says air quoting around 'top member' and finishing with a shrug. The Fairy Tail mages look taken aback by their companions remark about Eisenwald and the lack of comradery and concern for her former guild members.

"If you don't even like the guys why are ya in the guild aren't guildmates supposed to look out for each other plus if you're willing to help us stop them shouldn't you have joined a light guild in the first place?" Natsu speaks up uttering surprisingly smart words compared to the dragonslayers usual statements, and they are all taken aback by Lucy bursting out into a fit of laughter bending over holding her sides which most of the groups scowls at not appreciating having their values laughed at. Collecting herself to standing and wiping a comical tear from her eyes she turns and levels the group with a hard stare.

"I've come across your quote-unquote 'light guilds' before and have met some worse than Eisenwald and less sain than Erigor that's saying something like Phantom Lord, for example, they're all nuts, and well as for why Eisenwald? It's easier to not trust people when you know they can't be trusted." Before any of them can debate or question the summoner further they come to a large set of double doors. "We're here." Without looking back she throws them open to reveal a mob of shady looking people all of them with a vicious glare turned towards Lucy with the fairies being an afterthought. "Well darn and here I thought you guys would miss me." she states displaying indifference at their anger, as a large gust starts viciously circulating around the room the only mages seemingly unaffected being the current and former members of Eisenwald. With the wind continuing to ramp up Erigor levitated above a train car sitting cross-legged with his signature scythe on his back.

"Darkstar I'm hurt, you brought the flies to the party well no matter you'll join them in their fall all the same for now, you all face the Grim Reaper." Erigor fakes mock hurt at his comrade's betrayal.

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all know you got that off the back of a cereal box now, can we not do the whole evil monologue thing I want to get this over with as soon as possible." The summoner states bringing a hand to her mouth to cover a yawn as she glances around the room. "Alright let's get this over with." she says walking forward unfurling her whip and snagging a golden key from her ring. " _Open Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer."_ a flash of light and a doorbell later a man wielding scissors with black pants, teal shirt with six orang _e_ crab-like legs coming from his back appears before the group, Fairy Tail having the least shock at her abilities. "Take em down Cancer." she states towards the spirit who takes off at breakneck speed to begin the dispatching of Eisenwald members then turning her head to look back at the Fairy Tail Mages. "You waiting for a written invitation or what? Quit your gawking and fight!" Orders the blonde summoner not liking their idleness, while breaking the group of their trance.

"Alright now I'm fired up, _Fire Dragon-"_ says the pinkette before he takes a deep inhale putting two fists in front of his mouth and an ancient orangish reddish magic circle appears before him, " _Roar!_ " Natsu shouts to finish as a torrent of flames shoots from his mouth at the group of dark guild members, leaving a path of burned ground and partially charred wizards as he rises to stands with a smug grin on his face.

"Save some for me, you pyro _Ice-Make Cannon!_ " Grey shouts slamming his fist into his open palm as a light blue magic circle appears in front of him Then a long pipe of ice appear on his shoulder that he uses to fire off several blasts toward Eisenwald taking out the large group of dark mages that were advancing leaving craters and unconscious bodies in their wake.

"Requip" is shouted and in a flash of gold then red Erza stands next to grey with a dark guild member on the floor being pinned by her feet with a pike holding the dark wizards sword down a few feet from greys form. "You should be more aware of your surroundings while in combat Gray." Erza scolds the younger wizard, only to be interrupted by a sound of disapproval.

"Tch. You and both know that you just wanted to show off and make an entrance red, anyway let's get this over with, _Satan Soul!"_ Mirajane announces with a wave of her hand, going from teasing to downright dark as a deep purple magic circle appears in front of her as she casually walks towards the fray the darkness begins to wrap around her until it fades a moment later to reveal shorter white hair standing straight up a red open body suit her hands grow claws and a reptilian tail at the base of her spine, her leisurely pace never wavering. With the rise of Mira's hand, a new magic circle appears and a venomous smile graces her lips. " _Evil Explosion,_ " she says just as darkly as her smile implies and in a flash a ball of dark magic launches into a scrambling crowd attempting to regroup only to condense and erupt into a large explosion effectively rendering them all incapacitated, all the while the She-Devil continues her casual pace.

"I'd love to stay and chat fairy flies but I'm afraid there's a country I must bring to its knees I do hope you survive long enough to see us prevail." Erigor arrogantly taunts toward the mages seeing this battle all but one as her proceeds to use his wind magic to fly himself from the station.

"Ugh no! We can't let Erigor get to clover, pinkie, snowflake, get the hell back She-Devil level these guys so we can go catch the psycho and deal with the real threat!" Lucy barks order towards the Fairy Tail Mages who obey not without various gripes of 'not the boss of me' as the males retreat and the demon takes to the skies having an orb of darkness gather around her hands as it continues to grow in size.

" _Soul Extinction"_ shouts Mira as she releases the attack a large stream of darkness hurtles towards the stragglers of Eisenwald engulfing them into the array of purple and black darkness magic. Once the darkness begins to fade the field is littered with the forms of Eisenwald none of them have the strength to move but all remain breathing. Mira descends to the ground and in a flash, her transformation fades and a smug smirk is plastered on the white-haired girls face as she advances towards the group. "Let's go catch the wind-mage, I could use a snack and that flute sounds pretty good to me," she states casually passing the group by ignoring the slight gawking stares and the one grumbling redhead that knows she could do that as well.

Lucy being the first to shake the state of awe casually trots up to the She-Devil matching her stride. "That was pretty impressive," the summoner states in earnest ignoring Miras 'tsk' reply. "I mean not only the amount of control required for that is astounding considering the number of targets with different magic power each mage possessed and the lack of casualties not to mention overcoming the usually darker nature of your magic. That's the most impressive thing I've seen in a long time no wonder your an S-class fairy." The suddenly less stoic blonde comments as she picks apart her spell while thinking out loud.

Mira was taken aback by the summoners statement she expected the blonde to praise her power as most other first timers did but instead, she comments on the points that are harder to notice and were harder to learn like mass control and her magic's nature. "You're not so bad blonde, I thought for a minute there you'd say I can just hit stuff hard like the stooges over there and say it looked cool." Mira comments and lightly jokes at the boys as she points her thumb over her should in their direction. "How'd you spot that stuff anyways, most people can't?" Mira asks paying merits to Lucy's abilities as the blonde scratches her head and laughs sheepishly.

"Well I used to be a bit of a fangirl when I was a kid and Liked observing the intricacies of magic and I've heard a lot about Fairy Tail not just from Loke, honestly I thought about going there to join once upon a time but that idea just kinda got thrown out the window a long time ago," Lucy states with her hands laced behind her back as her features take on a faraway look and her tone returns to a more stoic and distant one as her mind has wandered to a memory, Mira recognizing the look of old wounds that haven't healed decides to leave it be. Unfortunately, not everyone got that memo.

"Well, why didn't ya Luce, Fairy Tail's great; fights, food, and family what's not to love." The statement instantly snaps the blonde out of her trance, neither comments when the blonde flinches at the word family but both Natsu and Mira look at her with concern and empathy, Lucky for Lucy she's sparred from responding as they finally exit the train station to find a massive cyclon stopping them from exiting the grounds. "Oi! What the heck is that!" shouts the Dragonslayer as he points an accusatory finger at the mass of wind, as Erza and Gray join the group.

"Hmm Erigor must have set this up before we arrived and activated it as he left, it seems to be some sort of barrier." All eyes turn to Titania as she looks over the barrier with calculating eyes as an armored hand cups her chin as she thinks it over. In a flash of light, a sword appears and the redhead is striking the barrier only to have shards of metal scatter towards the group from the point of impact as her sword and gauntlet seem to be eviscerated as several cuts appear on her hand and wrist, not flinching or missing a beat and with another flash of light she is wrapping her hand in newly appeared bandages. "It appears brute force is not the answer to this we will have to find another way to pass," Erza states calm tone never leaving her voice despite the poor state of her right hand.

"Too tall for me to fly over, I might be able to dive through but doubt I'd end up in one peace on the other side, Anyone else got an idea," Mira questions the remaining 3 searching for their input.

Answering immediately a stream of fire hits the wind wall as the group hears ' _Fire Dragon Roar!'_ the flames dissipate only for a certain pinkette to continue hitting the wall with blazing attacks ranging from wings, to iron fists, with no budge in the barrier and plenty of scrapes and deep gashes to the caster. "Yo Pinkie cut it out!" Lucy shouts rather annoyed with his lack of self-preservation, only to be brushed off as he continues his flaming assault on the wall.

"We gotta get out of here and save the other guild masters and gramps, we can't let them down." Each word punctuated by another flaming fist slamming against the barrier as the group looked on in remorse as the wall consistently did more damage to Natsu, he rears back a fist only for his elbow to be caught stopping his blow.

"I get that you're worried and I won't pretend to know how much your master means to you but killing yourself when I've already got us a way out isn't doing him any favors so cut it out okay?" Lucy states softly and edges towards teasing but the sincerity never leaving her voice. The group of mage's stare in awe at the summoner not expecting her sincerity or solution. At a nod from Natsu confirming that he'll stop his bombardment, she releases his arm and turns away as she draws out a golden key from her belt. " _Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo,"_ Lucy says the incantation casually, and in a bright flash of a girl with short pink hair appears in a maid uniform and bow to Lucy.

"What can I do for you princess?" The maid spirit addresses her master as she rises to full posture causing the blonde to roll her eyes at the title Virgo gave her when the pair first made the contract.

"Hey, why's your maid smell so familiar?" at Natu's question the group turn to the Dragonslayer as he edges closer to the mage sniffing her trying to remember where he's melt her sent before and his blue companion has his paw on his chin appearing to be in thought trying to recall their previous encounter with the maid.

"You were an enemy of my previous master, you also ended up burning down his house to get a book that had evidence that led to his incarceration which broke our contract, after he was taken away princess arrived at the remains of the mansion and discovered my key." Virgo filled in trying to clear the confusion.

"Wait you were the gorilla maid? But you're so tiny, are you sure the other one didn't just spit you out." Natsu ask genuinely baffled while the four onlookers had confusion clear on their faces.

"Oh, you mean this form?" Virgo asks and quickly poofs and grows three times in height and resembles more of a beast than a human as all mages recoil except for a hysterically laughing takeover mage at their shock at her transformation, just as quick as it came the transformation was gone and the small made stood before them as she turned back to her keyholder. "Now what did you need help with princess?"

"Oh yeah, Virgo can you dig us a hole under that thing to get us outta here?" with a quick 'yes princess' the maid set to work as the group shake off the previous stupor and follows Lucy into the tunnel as they emerge out of the tunnel wind still raging on the outside of the whirling barrier. "Alright, we need to get on our way to clover asap how'd you guys get here?" The blonde turns towards the mages of Fairy Tail not seeing any pink or blue only two glaring females and a shirtless man taking quick not-so-subtle steps away from the duo. "Where's the walking flamethrower?" All eyes turn to the blonde after her question.

"Flamebrain followed right after you," The shirtless man replies as he reaches for the hem of his pants being stopped by an armored fist clanging on his skull.

"Natsu must be going after Erigor using happy to fly and catch up, we should make haste to aid him," Titania states making her way to a nearby magic vehicle and seats herself on the bench and hooking the plug to her arm raising a scarlet brow at the three unmoving mages. "Are you coming?" at her comment all mages pile into the backseat of the magic-mobile and with the squealing tires are in fast pursuit of the pink haired dragonslayer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Okay I'm really happy with this chapter and super excited to see what you guys think about it first time writing a fight scene and I did better than expected also longest chapter I've ever written love the support it's really cool to see and I have some incite stuff at the bottom to just explain a few things if your curious anyways cheers! Disc: don't own FT or the characters.**

As a cackling wind mage made his way to Clovertown flying over the canyon train tracks connecting the town with Oshibana while transporting the demon flute in hopes of carrying out his scheme. Erigor never expected the fairies or Darkstar to escape his wind barrier that surrounds the station in fact, he can still feel the spell using his magic so he knows the spell is still active, the thought of them getting out was nonexistent and even if they had them being able to catch up to him without the trains running was just as far fetched, so when hearing an ear-piercing battle cry he recalls as the voice of the pink haired fire mage far off in the distance and approaching fast a look of dumbstruck horror crosses his face thinking Lullaby has begun tainting his mind. Erigors thoughts of the demon flute playing tricks are ended when a very real flaming fist connects with his face knocking into the fairly sturdy railway bridge below, as he recovers and his vision starts to clear before the 'ace of Eisenwald' a flying cat that looked rather exhausted was setting down the pink haired fairy fly as he told the cat to rest up.

A rather insane sounding laugh echoed across the canyon walls amplifying its volume making it sound even more deranged if that was even possible at this point. "The Faires managed to escape my trap well no matter you'll meet your end here," Erigor states as he rises to his feet brushing off the dust and rubble from the impact. "shame you won't get to watch your precious Guildmasters fall or the world grovel at my feet. HAHAHA!" the wind mage laughs madly while making rather theatrical gestures.

"Um Happy, do you know who this guy talking to?" The Dragonslayer questions with a confused tone lacing his voice, causing the dark guild member to turn to look at him only to find him addressing the cat who flew him here.

"I don't know Natsu but the guy does seem to have a few screws loose, remember what Lushi told us? Apparently, he's full of nuts." The blue feline states holding a paw over his face to poorly stifle his laughter at insulting the wind mage.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaims joyfully snapping his fingers. "Time to beat some crazy! WEW I'm fired up now!" The pinkette shouts slamming a flaming fist into his open palm his dark eager eyes holding a predatory gleam as they look at the man who threatened his family making the dark wizard certainly feel like the prey.

Shaking off the slight fear welling up inside him from his opponent's gaze Erigor glares defiantly at the Fairy Tail Mage. "Fool you can't even hope to defeat me, fire simply can't beat wind its common- Augh!" The wind mage sentence turns into an exclamation of pain as a flaming fist lands in his midsection before he can recover or even register what happened a flaming kick lands on his back sending the wind mage into the strangely sturdy bridge creating a indent beneath him as ruble and dust are kicked up from the impact. Erigor rises from the ground rather quickly considering his newly burned injuries and swiftly swings his scythe at the Natsu who simply leans back getting a rather close shave from the edge of the weapon. "Die you wretched fly you've been a nuisance long enough!" Erigor screams madness oozing from his very being as he frantically swings his scythe at the fire mage who simply dodges the sporadic strikes. As Erigor closes the distance between them enough to lock in the fire wizard so he won't have a chance to dodge, he swings his scythe down enhancing it with his magic wind rippling across the blade ready to cleave his pink haired head from his shoulders just before the blade reaches his scarfed neck the magically enhanced attack comes to an abrupt stop, Erigor glances up to his weapon and sees a flaming hand holding the wooden handle of his scythe while the wind still spins around the blade, as the fire starts to spread to his weapon his opponents cheeks puff out as if his mouth was full.

" _Fire Dragon-"_ Comes the deep rumble from Natsu's chest. " _Roar!"_ A torrent of flames leaving his mouth as the words are screamed shaking the walls of the canyon and engulfing the Dragonslayer's adversary in a blazing inferno stretching along the tracks of the bridge as the iron tracks glow molten orange from the close proximity to the flames. As the bout of fire stifles and the last few wisps of fire leave his mouth Natsu drags the back of his hand along his face as if wiping his mouth. "Wow Luce was right that wasn't really a challenge at all, bummer. Happy fly me back so I can go fight the stripper!"

The cat's reply was cut off by sinister hollow laughter both cat and Dragonslayer snap their gazes towards the sound, as the smoke and dust from Natsu's roar begin to settle a battered Erigor knelt on one knee using the blackened charred remains of his scythes handle to keep his balance like a walking stick, Erigor's clothes still had small flames burning the fabric, around his neck is just ashes where his own scarf used to be and even his hair carried small flames but his body was far more damaged covered in burns stretching across his arms and chest reaching up to his face gaps all along where the skin once was all bordered by crisp cauterized flesh, blisters and discoloration cover the wind mage's body and the stench of burnt flesh hung heavy in the air. Erigor makes a push to stand as the wind across the canyon begins to rage violently swirling over the area with Erigor as the epicenter his deranged cackling never wavering as the windstorm intensifies. "Foolish fly, did you really think a little fire was all it takes to stop me! The Grim Reaper will see to it that you meet your end!" The deranged mage shouts as he launches blades of wind at the Fairy Tail Mage.

Natsu quickly dashes out of the way of the attacks, looking towards his small blue companion who is hanging onto a rock for dear life trying to not get caught up in the windstorm. When Natsu turns his gaze back to the psychotic dark wizard his eyes sharpening back to the predatory stare he once held as the vicious winds circle tighter around Erigor creating a rather familiar looking barrier on much smaller in scale taking shape cloaking the Eisenwald member while acting like armor. Natsu charges towards Erigor with his fist ablaze leaping into the slamming into the raging winds. " _Fire Dragon Iron Fist."_ Before his fist makes contact the flame fizzles out leaving nothing coating his hand when he hits the barrier slicing the limb in multiple places and with a large gust sends him crashing into a nearby rock formation recoiling back to land face down on the bridge with bruises and gashes covering his form.

"Now little fly this will be rather painful so be sure to scream as much as possible this will be a rather quick death seeing as I'm already off schedule because of you." Erigor snarks at the fire mage who is rising to his feet. " _Emera Baram!"_ Eight purple magic circles appear in front of the original one and begin rotating causing a giant funnel of wind to quickly form that speeds towards Natsu along the tracks causing an unpleasant groan from the bridge before directly landing a direct hit on the Dragonslayer. The wind rushes violently as the clouding dust and debris slowly settle and a squeaky shout 'Natsu' is barely heard over the still raging wind as Erigor turns his back on what is surely his opponent's corpse and looks towards Clovertown ready to enact his revenge.

"That the best you can do!?" The shout originating from the dust cloud causing the Wind mage to quickly look back in surprise ignoring his protesting body. A large sweeping wave of fire goes over the area causing Erigor to recast his ' _Storm Mail'_ to avoid the attack, as the wave of fire clears the dust and debris out of the area revealing a Dragonslayer with scraps cuts and gashes covering his form as the beginnings of bruises starting to form litter his body his vest is mere strips of fabric clinging to his body as he darkly glares at his adversary. "Going after gramps ticked me off, leaving your friends to take the fall made me pissed, but the fact that you're a perverted stripper just like the snowman that's the last straw your going down!" Natsu screams engulfing his entire body in flames that don't even flicker in the face of the devastating winds. At the Dragonslayers words, a small blue cat still clinging to the same rock buries his head in shame of his surrogate father's words. Natsu launches from his place charging at Erigor flames burning visibly brighter as he approaches " _Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"_ Natsu shouts tearing through the armor of winds with his body still ablaze as his head makes contact with Erigors already severely burned midsection taking him from his protection as they plummet towards the ground with a large crash as they make their landing accompanied by dust once again covering the area.

 **-Line Break-**

With Erzas' not so conservative driving the group is making good time as they speed across the canyon bridge trying to catch up with Natsu to help him stop Erigor. Despite the seriousness of the mission the bickering between the red-headed driver and a certain she-demon passenger has yet to falter as they go back and forth leaving the blonde former dark wizard and a raven-haired boy who never found his shirt to listen to it.

"Can you drive any worse you tin-can?" Mira jibes sarcastically. "I want to get their alive!" she shouts as the car hits a particularly rough bump.

"Oh, I'm sorry granny I'm just trying to get you to your bingo game on time!" Snarks an equally sarcastic Titania. Mira's reply was stopped by a rather loud sneeze from Gray. "Gray cover your mouth when you sneeze!" Erza Snaps startling the younger mages.

Gray wipes his arm across his face. "Guess someone must be talking about me," Gray says in a rather smug tone.

"Yeah, probably your pink haired boyfriend. Muah" Mira mocks making kissy faces at the shirtless boy. Gray ready to snap back is interrupted by a loud crash that shakes the entire bridge causing all the mages to cling to anything solid. "Damit Scarlet! What did I say about not killing us with your shitty driving!" The only reply the reply Mira gets is the car coming to an abrupt stop causing Lucy to slam into the seat across from her and Gray to end up in the lap of Mira who swiftly shoves him to the floor of the car none too gently.

"We're here, it looks as if Natsu was victorious." Ezra comments as the other three mages exit the back of the car and advance towards the banged-up Dragonslayer.

"Stupid beat psycho can't say I'm really surprised, wonder why Erigor didn't use Lullaby," Lucy comments mumbling the last part as they approach the battered mage arguing with his cat that stands atop a nearby rock.

"-really need to get your priorities straight, I mean c'mon being half naked like Gray is the 'last straw' you gotta be kidding me, it's getting kinda weird ya know." The squeaky chastizing is heard as the group advance causing Mira to chuckle at the ice mage.

"Told you he was talking about you lover-boy." The she-demon snarks cover her hand with her mouth in a vain attempt to contain her mirth towards Gray. While Natsu and Gray protest to a madly cackling Mira and Erza prepares to break up the boys soon to ensue fight Lucy scans the battlefield searching for the ugly flute that just seems to rub her the wrong way not seeing it anywhere the blonde starts to feel anxious.

"Natsu, where is Lullaby?" Lucy asks the fire mage with weariness in her voice as she continues to scan the area for the object. Natsu opens his mouth to speak but is swiftly cut off.

"You foolish flies have caused me enough trouble, I'll grant you the honor of being the first to hear Lullaby's song make your peace!" Erigor shouts from within the crater Natsu left him in as he raises the flute to his mouth to play the song only to freeze before he plays as the group watches in fear of what's to come.

"You foolish mortals!" Comes the scratching wail from the flute. "You could never control my power for your arrogance I'll have your soul!" The screechy spectral voice shouts as a dark magic circle appears beneath Erigor and in a flash of black the light was gone from Erigor's eyes as he falls face first to the dirt the flute rolling out of his lifeless hands. "Ah, just what I needed now to rid myself of this pesky seal." With flashing purple lights in the three eyes of the Lullaby flute, a magic circle similar to the one that appeared around Erigor appears under the flute as all the mages stand paralyzed at what they just witnessed as the circle grows in size and In another flash of darkness before them stood a monster. The creature was humanoid in shape counting two arms and two legs but with far broader joints that connect it to the body that grow smaller as they reach the end to show hands with pitch black claws emerging from the woodlike flesh of the creature similar claws are seen on its feet, the large wings that casually move on it's back retaining the woodlike skin. "Ah, a morning meal I could use more refreshments." The humanoid Lullaby taunts making the mage's eyes snap to look at its face the vicious smirk with pointed teeth all along his mouth and the triangle of black eyes with the tainted purple irises looking at them with condescending mirth.

"Well, I guess your going hungry driftwood." Lucy snarks at the demon being the first to gain her will to speak in the wake of the monster. The Fairy Tail mages look at her in awe despite her slightly trembling hands and perspiring showing her fear she refuses to back down.

"Ah, the child of light is the first to speak," Lullaby says in the still haunting voice its face displaying eagerness and amusement. "Then you will be the first to die, souls of those who bask in the light taste the sweetest," Lullaby says taking a casual stride towards the girl.

"Like hell! _Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!"_ with the swipe of a key and a doorbell sounding Loke stood before his mage with a dark expression directed at the demon.

" _Regulus Impact!"_ Loke shouts and a lion head of light fires at Lullaby roughly slamming into it making the creature wince in pain as it slides back from the impact with steam coming from the arm Lullaby blocked the spell with and the soft hiss from the smoking limb echoing across the battlefield.

"Not bad little lion cub but you'll have to do better." The demon snarks not fazed by his slightly damaged limb and faster than any of them could track the demon was beside Loke slamming a violent kick into his sternum sending the spirit flying causing his summoner to shout his name in concern for her spirit as Lullaby quickly turns its gaze to her continuing its prowling advance.

" _Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"_ Natsu shouts slamming his flaming fist into the demons side before swiftly being swatted away by the former flute sending the fire mage skidding across the tracks.

" _Ice Make Hammer!"_ The frozen mallet crashes into Lullaby from above who simply holds off the attack with one arm before tossing it back into the caster throwing him into a rock formation.

" _Evil Spark!"_ Mira shouts griping firmly too the unsuspecting demons back as lightning crackles around the creature causing the creature to hiss in pain.

" _Requip Blackwing Armor! Moon Flash!"_ Erza slashes across the chest of the demon before the creature could recuperate tearing a shout from the demon and leaving visible slashes into his wood-like flesh that dripped black ichor.

Reaching one of the arms at its side Lullaby grabs Mira's electrified hands and throws her at the armor-clad warrior sending them both into a heap The demon raises a hand to strike the s-class wizards again only for a whip to coil around its forearm Lullaby traces the whip back to the child of light attempting to restrain it, the demon smirks darkly to which the blonde mirrors. A large bull-like humanoid comes crashing down swinging his ax at Lullaby to which the demon simply catches in his hand as the blade digs into his palm marring the wood-like flesh. "Back Tauros!" Lucy shouts causing the bull to fall back as ice slams the demon into the air from underneath.

" _Ice make Geyser_ " Gray shouts sending a cocky smirk at the demon as it turns to face the caster that sent him into the air.

" _Fire Dragon Roar"_ A pillar of fire engulfs the still airborne demon from the side sending the creature hurtling across the sky with wisps of flame still on its form.

" _Soul Extintcor!"_ Mira yells as a black blast engulfs the demon from below springing the demon further up into the sky meeting an already airborne redhead.

" _Requip Purgatory Armor!"_ Erza says her voice taking on a menacing tone as the light dissipates she slams her spiked hulking club into the demon sending them both speeding towards the ground causing a sizable crash and crater upon impact. Erza stands and the smoke clears as the other mages gather around the crater only for a wooden hand to snag Titania by her throat.

"Fools I am done playing games!" The demon shouts throwing Erza towards a rock shattering the stone with a grunt of pain coming from the redhead.

"Scarlet!" Shouts Mira only for the demon to catch her demon forms tail and swing around the she-devil by her tail before harshly slamming her into the ground creating a deep crater by the demons feat and a loud hiss of pain was heard from within it.

" _Ice make cold bringer_!" With two ice swords, Gray moves to strike Lullaby only for the demon to swat its hand and shatter both swords with ease before grabbing Grays face in his hand and slamming him into the dirt effectively burying his head and no further movement came from the ice mage.

" _Fire Dragon Brillant Flame!" Natsu descends_ on the demon with a massive fireball in his hands landing a direct blow and a dust cloud to kick up from the force of the blast. With the dust shuffling the fire mage doesn't notice the wooden demon raise a hand imbued with dark purple magic about to strike him.

"Idiot look out!" Lucy screams diving to push Natsu out of the way only for the attack to hit her thigh with a sickening crunch and the sound of tearing flesh followed by a blast sending her and the pinkette she was holding onto sailing off the tracks into a rock formation then sliding into the canyon away from their other friends landing in a heap on the canyon floor with the blondes piercing cry of pain, as the demon advances towards the duos crater with a sadistic look in its eyes continuing to grow the distance between it and the other mages. "I hope this works." Natsu hears the blonde mumble as the demon nears the duo. " _May the Seven Stars Shine Judgment Upon You! Grand Chariot!"_ Lucy shouts as seven golden magic circles flash in the sky causing the entire battlefield to look up in astonishment at the spell and its caster.

"But that's-!" "When did she-?" The S-class mages exclamations are cut off by seven large golden orbs descending from the heaven and landing in a pattern of the constellation engulfing Lullaby in a massive blast of heavenly light. With a loud exclamation of pain from Lullaby and a huge dust storm obstructing the view of the demon, the wizards are on edge not fully conviced that the demon is willing to stay down.

"You insolent worms will pay for your annoyance!" Lullaby screams instantly dispersing the dust cloud with the ear-shattering sound. Getting a good look at the demon it's clear that the last spell did decent damage with its chipped limbs and torn wings and several streams of black ichor flowing down its body but from the look of the girl who casted it that spell took a lot out of her. "I'll give you all unimaginable agony for what you've done!" The demon shouts as Erza and Mira make it to the newly moved battlefield looking banged up but ready to fight and Natsu propping Lucy up against a rock weary of her profusely bleeding leg then turning to stand and face the demon, Gray still being face down in the dirt but the rise and fall of his chest shows the group he is alive. "I'll kill you with my own hands!" Lullaby says charging malicious purple magic into its hand aiming a strike at Lucy and Natsu before Erza or Mira can move to block the attack it's fired in a large purple beam quickly engulfing the duo.

"NATSU LUCY!" Mira and Erza chorus their frantic shouts of concern with the background noise of a cackling demon. A brief pause after their shout and Earthland itself begins to tremble beneath their feet causing joy to well up inside the S-class mages.

"I won't allow you to lay another hand on my children you vile creature!" A familiar voice usually filled with such joy contains so much malice at the demon, as the dust begins to clear a short old man begins to descend into the battlefield with a bright aura of light surrounding him. The path of destruction carved by Lullaby's spell is revealed and at the end a barrier of light that fades into the wind showing Natsu and Lucy looking the same they did before the blast. "Mira, Erza, you two please retrieve Gray from the ground and bring him over to Natsu and the girl then tend to their injuries I'll finish up here." The small man orders not even looking in the direction of the demon as he addresses his children.

Lullaby had a look of shock and utter rage on its face, not only did the dwarf block the attack meant to kill the light girl and dragon boy he has the audacity to turn his back on Lullaby one of the demons of the books of Zeref. Lullaby lets loose an ear-shattering wail towards the heavens. "You dare face the wrath of Lullaby you petulant dwarf! You'll share in the fate of these brats!" With the demons declaration Makarov let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't much care for killing," The wizards saint's voice hard and unforgiving. "But you have brought harm to my children and that is something I cannot forgive!" Makarov finishes his statement by putting his hands together causing blinding light to seep through the gaps in his fingers as he slowly pulls them apart his eyes glowing with divine light. "I Invoke Fairy Law!" Slamming his palms together a giant golden magic circle appears in the sky iluminating everything in the surroundings with blinding light, the magic circle disappears and a giant wave of light spreads across the lands engulfing anything and everything in the area in its radiance.

As the blinding light fades away and all the mages eyes begin to adjust to the surrounding night where Lullaby once stood is just a pile of wood no scorch marks not in the shape of a flute or the demon's body just what would look like a fallen tree if not in the center of a canyon. All mages look at the scene in pure awe of the power of a Wizard Saint. Makarov turns away from the remains of the demon and proceeds to the location of his injured children to make sure they're alright.

"Thank you for saving us, Master," Erza states with a bow to the elderly man now back to her normal armor.

"Yeah thanks, old man," Mira says with an indifferent tone but the smile on her face speaks volumes of her relief.

"That was totally awesome gramps!" Natsu shouts excitedly with his face-splitting grin quickly being followed by an 'Aye sir!' from a magically appeared exceed

"Gray, how is he?" The Guildmaster asks concern evident in his voice.

"He's breathing but still unconscious I think we should get him to Lady Porlyusica quickly sir," Erza states with worry in her voice looking to their still unconscious guildmate.

"Yes I see she'll have two patients, the old hag will probably throw a fit when we arrive," Makarov says trailing off with a sigh before he turns his eyes to the blonde newcomer. "And who might you be child?" The Guildmaster asks with a stern tone confusing the three other mages.

Lucy lets out a dry chuckle. "Lucy, former member of Eisenwald at your service, if you wanna drag me to jail with the rest of them be my guest but your gonna have to literally drag me kinda can't walk." She says gesturing to her still bleeding limb that has begun to take a purple hue around the wound.

All three conscious members of the makeshift team shout protest of sending the blonde to jail. "Silence brats!" Makarov shouts at the protesting children to which they quickly obey. "I saw what you did taking that blow for Natsu, I think someone with your heart and spirit would fit right in at Fairy Tail, what do you think?" The old man asks with a friendly smile on his face earning a chorus of cheers and a very confused look from the blonde. "Or we could take you to the Magic Council if you'd like," Makarov Comments slyly looking over his shoulder with a knowing smirk on his face. 'There it is' thinks Lucy 'like master like member or something' Letting out a defeated sigh Lucy just nods in affirmation earning a chorus of cheers.

"Natsu you carry Gray I'll carry Lucy," Erza states in her commanding demeanor before Natsu can complain about his task a flash of light materializes into a familiar lion spirit.

"Actually Erza I'll carry Lucy it's the least i could do consider it a small thanks for not throwing her in jail," Loke says gently picking up his keyholder bridal style being mindful of her injured leg.

Makarov's eyes bulge out of his head "Loke!" the Guildmaster shouts in relief shock and confusion before swiftly falling over causing all but Erza to sweat-drop at his actions and the redhead trying to 'resuscitate him' with quick slaps to his face while calling out to him.

 **So incite I will be explaining Lucy using Grand Chariot next chapter I was going to use Urano Metria but it didn't really fit and Erza and Mira are still S-class and awesome and that will show as the story goes on that's just what I wanted out of the way any questions you have to feel free to review or pm and I'll do my best to answer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: I am indeed not dead sorry for the wait it was kinda an awkward place to pick back up and I didn't want to just rattle off things that happened I just kinda couldn't get into the flow recently so I just kinda bounced from story to story but I got it done and I think it turned out pretty well. Anyways let me know what ya think and ask any questions you have, cheers and enjoy!**

The doors to the Fairy Tail guildhall are thrown open causing all mages to look towards the loud sound and the brawling and drinking stop all members giving the door undivided attention. Five silhouettes belonging to seven individuals and one cat, walk through the door leaving more than a few mages baffled.

"Loke, you and Natsu take those two to the infirmary I trust you remember where it is?" Makarov states as the group advance Natsu and Loke making their way towards the back of the guild to drop off their passengers.

"LOKE!?" The guild shouts in eagerness and surprise, many members rising from their seats ready to welcome their friend home.

"SIT DOWN BRATS!" Makarov booms making sure his children don't harm the injured ones further. "I know you are excited to welcome Loke home but that can wait until the injured are dealt with." At the mention of injured the guild sobers up even Cana brushes off her buzz to pay attention. "Good, Jet run to the east forest and retrieve Porlyusica before you argue it is an emergency and tell her as much." With a quick word of affirmation the orange haired speed mage sprints out of the guild leaving dust in his wake. Makarov turns his gaze from the door onto the two S-class mages by his side. "Erza please go to the infirmary and make sure Natsu injuries are bandaged and ensure that any of them don't further aggravate their injuries." The old man request in a manner as if asking her to babysit the teenagers earning a quick nod as she makes her way to the infirmary. "I need a drink," Makarov mumbles under his breath.

"Coming right up, master!" The girl behind the counter her short white hair swaying as she quickly turns to grab a mug as the pair approach the bar. Lisanna's blue eyes shining as she placed the two mugs down in front of where the Guildmaster and her sister sat.

"Soo~" Lisanna cheerily drags out switching her gaze back and forth between the two. "What happened Erza comes back from a mission and begins literally dragging Natsu and Gray on some unofficial mission even asking you to go Mira and the guys come back looking like hell and a newcomer that looks just as banged up not to mention Loke coming back this has got to be a great story so spill!" The youngest Strauss sibling rambles bouncing on her feet behind the bar waiting for her answer as the duo casually sip their drinks quite used to her buoyancy.

Mirajane slamming her empty mug on the counter gives a sly grin to her sister just as excited to brag as she is to hear her tale most of the guild quieting down all eager to hear the tale. "Nothing too out of the ordinary when the tin-can was on her way home she heard a dark guild talking about unsealing something called Lullaby and instead of stopping 'em brushed it off realizing she needed back up to take on low-level thugs she came home to get pinky and his stripping boyfriend," Mira has to suppress her chuckle at the faint growl that was quickly followed by a yelp and a crash from upstairs towards the infirmary. "Naturally if left alone those three would level a town so I decided to tag along, while we were on the way we figured out it was Eisenwald we were going up against the same guild that had involvement in the mission Loke went on before he disappeared. Anyway, they took over a train station in Oshibana that's where we met Loke and Lucy the blonde he was carrying, she's his wizard he was dying she saved him er something I didn't ask," Most of the guild sported exasperated looks at her casual mention of a dying friend. "After we joined up with those two we took down most of Eisenwald until the head honcho mad a run for it with the demon flute we were after and trapped us in the station, blondie got us out and pinky and his cat went after him, we showed up after the two exchanged ass kickings and then the demon broke free of the flute when the Erigor dude tried to use it, now here is where it gets good," Mira said while leaning in the rest of the guild followed suit even Master Makarov was caught up in the tale. "The demon had skin that looked like it was made of wood but it was tougher than wood and had three creepy purple and black eyes. The glorified flute could brush off Natsu's flames, easily break Gray's Ice even took hits from blondie and Loke with not much care, hell the bastard took attacks from Erza and me when we went together then batted us away like flies. That's when Lucy set up this awesome combo attack even dumb and dumber caught on to, she lured it in and Gray launched it into the air with ice, Natsu let out a roar of flame throwing the demon to me where I used my magic to throw the demon into the air where Erza was waiting to smash the thing back down into the dirt with her purgatory armor." All of Fairy Tail was on the edge of their seats chomping at the bit to hear more of the She-Devils story." And when we thought the demon was down in the dust cloud, it grabbed Erza by the throat and threw her into me, Grey came after it with swords of Ice and the demon shattered them grabbing his head and slammed it into the ground burying him knocking him out cold, frosty still hasn't woken up yet," Mira says far more solemn then her casual reference to Loke's predicament. "Then came Natsu slamming a giant fireball into its face the demon not giving a fuck brushed it off and was about to hit Natsu with a magic-imbued attack, and considering it had yet to use its magic in the fight this was big, but Lucy dove in tackling Natsu pushing him out the way but the attack caught her leg and the force sent them flying a huge distance away throwing them off the tracks and far from us as the demon went after them," Mira holds up a finger to the guild who followed it with devotion. "But get this, I think she planned that because as the demon approached and got far enough from the rest of us seven golden magic circles appeared in the sky it looked like the spell Siegrain uses, Grand Chariot I think Lucy called it." This had the entire guildhall staring wide-eyed even Makarov sure he'd seen Lucy push Natsu out of the way and the spell but he didn't know it was one of the magical prodigy and fellow Wizard Saint Siegrain. "Let me tell ya that spell pissed the demon right off because It screamed bloody murder the shockwave clearing the dust cloud and jeez its body looked like hell, charred wood-like flesh stuff oozing black blood in buckets the demon then looked at Natsu and Lucy and sent a giant wave of magic devouring the entire area around them before Erza or I could get there, then the old man showed up to save the day blocking the spell sent towards those two and put the demon in its place with Fairy Law! So yeah it was a pretty fucking amazing mission, Erza didn't do much but made a wonderful chauffeur for the rest of us." Mira finished her story smugly crossing her arms and leaning back on her stool sipping her new mug her sister had placed in front of her.

"But Mira," Came the high pitched voice that just flew out of the infirmary." you forgot the part where Erza knocked you out because you were annoying and the fact that Lucy was a member of Eisenwald and that the rest of the team tried to kill her cuz they thought Lucy told them Loke was dead and that you were soo~ worried when Lucy and Natsu got covered in the demons magic." Happy snickered at the bristling She-Devil. "Oh Lisanna can I have a fish!" the blue cat asked while sitting on the other side of Makarov away from the S-class mage that would surely skin him, While the rest of the guild burst into laughter.

The doors burst open before Mira could reach out and snap the cat's neck. "Put me down you disgusting human I don't care if it's an emergency that old coot has no right to have me dragged into this filth-infested place!" The elderly woman shouts as Jet places her down and dashes towards his team to avoid the brunt of the cranky old healer's wrath.

Makarov hops off his bar stool and makes his way towards the raving pink haired woman. "Ah, Porlyusica I'm glad you could make it." The Guildmaster says offering the woman a kind smile but being wise enough to keep out of her reach.

Porlyusica huffs and glares at the old man. "Why am I here Makarov?" she says more clam but still upset about having to be where she is.

"A few of my children are in need of your aid, I'm afraid a hospital will not be enough for one, in particular, the other two would be fine without your aid but I would appreciate if you still checked them over," Makarov says grimly trying to not agitate the healer further.

Porlyusica huffs and walks past Makarov into the guild having treated enough of Fairy Tail in her time to know exactly where the infirmary is with the guild master quickly following and the rest of the guild remaining silent. Upon entering the infirmary they are met with the site of a pink-haired Dragonslayer cowering on a bed body covered aggressively in bandages while a red-haired S-class mage glares at him, the unconscious ice mage with a wrap around his forehead and the passed out blonde her body unusually pale her pant leg soaked in dried blood. Porlyusica immediately heads towards the blonde knowing she's the worst off and begins doing basic look over before looking at her leg.

"What trouble did you lot get this girl into, Scarlet speak," Porlyusica orders not moving her eyes from the blonde she's examining.

"We took down a dark guild she was apart of with her assistance and fought a demon by the name of Lullaby, Lucy pushed Natsu out of the way of an attack that caught her leg," Erza says gesturing to the wound even though the healer wasn't looking at her. "Then Lucy cast a rather powerful spell that I believe she is not entirely familiar with but the spell uses the same base magic to her own Celestial magic, Heavenly Body magic if I heard right it was Grand Chariot." Faint surprise showed on the healers face at the mention of the spell then the next thing Porlyusica did was strike the blonde rather hard across the face. Everyone paled as the sound echoed around the room and the blonde mage sturred rather quickly and rose her hand to her cheek.

"What the hell was that for!?" Lucy groggily shouted holding her cheek and trying to figure out who to glare at as her eyes settled on an unfamiliar pinkette. "The hell are you and why'd ya slap me?" The stellar mage questioned voice slurred too tired to stay angry.

"Stay awake girl," Was the healer's immediate remark. "The magic of the creature that hit your leg has an underlying property on how it affects the body similar to how fire burns or ice freezes, you're lucky I got here in time or you would have never woken up I have a feeling the only reason you woke up now is the fact that your magic is in direct opposition to the darkness of the spell you were hit with." The healer calmly relays and Lucy just nods in affirmation still not fully awake while the rest of the room sputters in shock. "The wound on your leg is nasty and you're lucky it's still attached if the blow made direct contact it would have taken your leg clean off, you won't be walking for a while and even after that not without crutches but if you allow it to heal you will be able to walk again. I don't know why I'm even bothering to save you since you have a death wish girl, do you fully comprehend what could have happened to your body should that spell have backfired even with its success your body will suffer residual harm." Lucy just nods at the older woman as she continues her inspection. "You Dragonslayer!" Porlyusica shouts earning a squeak from the other pinkette. "See to it that she doesn't attempt to walk at all for the rest of the month nor on her own for at least another thirty days I'll come back and check her progress to see if she's fit to walk after that, understood?" Natsu nods quickly at the healer fearing her wrath she instilled into all of Fairy Tail in their youth. "You will be taking care of her from this point on, now out all of you I have to inspect the wound and you're stinking up the place!" At her shout, Makarov quickly exits and erza drags a sputtering Dragonslayer by his scarf out of the infirmary. When they all exit the infirmary Porlyusica turns back to the pale blonde and caters to the wound "Do you understand what that spells feedback will do to your body?" The healer questions tone still sour.

"Yes, it took a heavy toll on my magic container and using magic will be more difficult and cause slight pain the only reason it won't do more harm is thanks to its similarity to my primary magic along with the fact that the spell was cast from magic circles and if the spell were to have backfired I would be dead more than likely with the wound and blood loss on top of the damage the spell would have done." Porlyusica seemed satisfied with the blonde's answer and continued her work on the gaping leg wound.

"You'll fit in well around here you're just like the rest of Makarov's brats; reckless, hard-headed, and stupidly selfless," Porlyusica states offhandedly not hearing a reply the woman looks up to find the blonde raising a brow, the pink-haired healer scoffs. "You're not entirely stupid girl, don't pretend like you are you know that Dragonslayer would be dead if that spell were to hit him head-on this hole in your leg would be much larger and in his chest, idiot owes you his life and doesn't even know it and I doubt you'll tell him," Porlyusica finishes her statement as she ties off the bandages for the stitches pulling a wince from the Celestial mage then swiftly puts away her surgical tools then turns to examine the unconscious exhibitionist.

"If you don't mind me asking how are you associated with Fairy Tail, no offense but you don't seem like the rowdy bar brawling type," Lucy asks the healer as the woman looks at the young man's vitals. After not receiving an answer Lucy just carries on. "Will I have to worry about permanent damage to my leg under stress with the injury?" She asks making small talk while the woman works.

Porlyusica lets out an irritated sigh before answering. "Don't go jumping from any castle towers but with time the muscles will reform but there will be a scar and the nerves won't regrow if you count that but otherwise if you allow it the limb will be fine." Porlyusica finishes in a dismissive manner as the woman wraps bandages around the ice mages head then abruptly standing and going to the door of the infirmary throwing it open to reveal the short old guild master the healer expected and glares at him with piercing red eyes. "The boy has harsh head trauma but I'm certain this isn't his first encounter with it he will be fine with rest, the girl will walk again just not anytime soon and the Dragonslayer is just as stupid as always some brain damage might do him some good," Porlyusica snarks harshly stepping around and going past the old man.

"You mentioned something about that spell damaging Lucy's ability to do magic, to what extent?" Makarov calls turning to face the elderly woman who remained with her back facing the old man.

"The girl will be fine, unlike most of the brats you pick up she seems to be aware of the stupid risks she takes. The cost of using that strong of a spell when you aren't familiar with it can be costly lucky for the girl she did it correctly or she wouldn't even be here, her magic will recover likely before her leg does if that's all I'll be going Makarov." The healer grouches finally looking over her shoulder at the old man.

The Wizard Saint just flashes a large grin at the woman's poor attitude. "Yes thank you for your help Porlyusica I am truly grateful." Makarov nods his head in thanks to the healers departing form.

Porlyusica just scoffs at the old man's thanks. "See to it that I won't have to come around here again Makarov." The pink haired woman calls as she exits the guild slamming the doors behind her.

Once the doors shut behind the grouchy elder Natsu is on his feet and heading towards the infirmary in an instant the two female S-class mages hot on his heels with a blue cat floating above them, the group passes the master and heads into the infirmary to find a half-awake blonde on a less than white bed and a still unconscious ice mage as they file in.

"How are you feeling Lucy?" Erza asks breaking the silence in the room.

"Like death on a cracker, I need a nap!" The celestial mage grouches huffing then crossing her arms in a pout pulling chuckles from them all. "Stupid demon magic," She grumbles amongst their slight laughter. The laughter slowly dies out as the Fairy Tail mages turn their attention to their still unmoving comrade.

"What'd the scary healer lady say about Gray?" The small blue feline asks as he plops down on to Lucy's bed leaning against the blondes good leg looking up at her with watery eyes. Lucy rubs the magical cats head affectionately registering she skipped over her shock that such a creature existed and lets out a hum while framing her chin with her thumb and index finger as if thinking.

"If I remember right she said;" Lucy clears her throat adjusting her voice to mimic the grouchy healers. "The boy has harsh head trauma but I'm certain this isn't his first encounter with it he will be fine with rest, the girl will walk again just not anytime soon and the Dragonslayer is just as stupid as always some brain damage might do him some good." Lucy relays breaking into a fit of laughter along with the others at the Dragonslayers offended squawk even Erza let out a chuckle. "Anyway, I think the gist of it was he'll wake up and be fine." The blonde relays casually and the room relaxes as a loud growl reverberates through the room. The two S-class mages snap their gazes towards the Dragonslayer who raises an eyebrow at the duo.

"What? Wasn't me." Natsu shrugs and looks towards the last conscious members in the room, a slightly blushing blonde and a cackling feline earning soft smiles from the group.

"I'll go have my sister fix you something to eat alright blondie?" Mira questions making her way towards the door.

"I think I'll join you I am rather famished as well," Erza declares as she follows the She-Devil. "Will you be joining us Natsu?" Titania calls over her shoulder.

"Nah I'll stay and keep Luce company have Lisanna make me some grub too tho!" Natsu says as the pair leave the room. Immediately Natsu goes into an exaggerated story about saving a guildmate from Mt. Hakobe with happy highlighting his shortcomings which eventually turns into the duo bickering at one another as the blonde snaps her head back and forth to follow the conversation as if she were watching a game of tennis.

The door to the infirmary opens catching Lucy's attention while the pinkette and cat continue their argument, standing in the doorway was the spitting image of Mirajane if she was an angel with short white hair and bright blue eyes wearing a pink dress and carrying a tray of food as she gazes fondly at the bickering pair.

"No Happy, That Vulcan was nothing I didn't even break a sweat I'm tellin ya," Natsu states with pride in his voice.

"Oh yeah? Is that why you were crying when it knocked you off the mountain and begging for the big dragon in the sky to save you?" Happy states with a teasing smugness as he sees his surrogate father begin blubbering trying to form a defense. Luckily he's saved from further damage to his pride when light bubbly laughter makes the duo snap their gazes to the door.

"Food!/Fish!" Comes the boisterous call as the duo make a dash for the tray in the girl's hands.

The white-haired girl's laughter stops abruptly and gives the duo a dirty look. "And what am I chopped liver?" She asks with agitation clear in her voice. Both boys scrunch their noses and give a simultaneous 'ew Lisanna that's gross.' and make to take their portion of the food.

Lisanna looks to the bedridden blonde and gives a bright smile as she makes her way towards the bedside table. "I'm Lisanna, it's nice to meet you and I brought food." Her smile grew with her second statement as she made to set the tray on the table but stumbles and quickly catches herself and saves the tray.

"Hey Lisanna," The blonde says with light laughter. "I'm Lucy and here I thought I was the one with the screwed up leg." Lucy finishes her joke and laughs lightly not hearing anyone else she glances around the room to see the three others staring at her wide-eyed. "What? My joke wasn't that bad."

Natsu and Happy quickly abandon their food claiming they're 'not hungry' and quickly leave the room with gloomy expressions.

"Did I do something wrong?" Lucy turns her gaze to Lisanna to find the young woman giving her a sad smile.

"No, it's alright you didn't know… er I don't have full control of my legs it was an incident a few years ago it happened on a mission with my siblings. The three of us took a job once Mira got S-class to slay a creature the locals called 'The Beast' our brother Elfman tried to take over The Beast and well... The funny thing about Takeover magic is it works both ways, he lost control to the beast and it wasn't pretty Mira and I probably wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Mystogan stepping in when he did, but we didn't walk away unscathed. I got hurt pretty bad and damaged my spine it's impressive I can still walk at all its thanks to Porlyusica that I can. Ever since then I haven't' been able to go on missions at all and work at the bar, everyone tries to treat me the same but they all still walk around me like I'm made of glass they all feel bad for me," Lisanna finishes her story with tears welling in her eyes before realizing where she is. "Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to give you my whole sob story I'm not upset that you made the joke or anything either, it's actually kinda nice to have someone treat me like normal for a change." Lisanna is cut off from saying more by an arm bringing her into a side hug.

"I can't say I know what you've been through but I get what you mean something happens and then your whole life changes and people treat you differently, I can promise you I will never look at you like your broken because I know someone doing that to me would just piss me off," Lucy pulls away slightly and offers the girl smirk, Lisanna returns it with a watery smile. "Alright let's end this pity party because I'm starving!" Lucy shouts leaning over Lisanna to grab the tray full of food making Lisanna laugh as the two joke and tease one another while they bask in their newly formed friendship.


End file.
